


Kind Words

by Blebheart



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Bruises, But it's implied they switch, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, bottom Vanitas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blebheart/pseuds/Blebheart
Summary: Bruises hurt but Ventus knows kind words hurt too
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 22





	Kind Words

Ventus splashes cold water from the sink onto his face, trying in vain to wash the sleep from his eyes. It’s morning and as always, he is dead on his feet. It feels like gravity is playing tricks on him, weighing him down and willing him to go back to the comfort of his bed. But like it or not, he has shit to do.

He opens the mirror above his sink and grabs his tooth brush. He closes the cabinet and stares himself down as he shoves the tool in his mouth, continuing on with his groggy morning routine. Sleepily, he notes that it’s another turtleneck day. The loose fit of his oversized night shirt clearly reveals the layers of bruises and bite marks that have been sucked into his skin. A new and semi-permanent fixture of his appearance. His badges of honor. 

Ventus wonders lazily what would happen if he just said ‘fuck it’ and walked out of the house with the marks on full display. Would he ruin the saintly school-boy image his friends had built for him? Would they take him aside and ask what was wrong? If he needed protection? He snorts to himself. Part of him wants them to know. He’s tired of being perceived as something so fragile.

He spits into the sink and rinses his mouth before placing everything back in order.

It’s better that he keeps his private life a secret.

After all, it’s not him they should be worried about.

He walks out of the bathroom with a stretch, pulling his slender arms above his head and feeling the strain in his back. His long shirt rides up high on his bare thighs, revealing a milky expanse of skin stained with yellowing imprints from wandering hands. He’s sore, but it’s a refreshing kind of soreness, hard-earned and welcome. He shakes himself out as he walks back to his room to get dressed for the day.

The bed is half-made and Ventus sighs. Vanitas was always up and out the door before Ventus could bear to rouse himself, not even registering his partner tidying the covers with that clinical attention of his. Who would have ever guessed that Vanitas would be such a neat freak? Ventus tosses his side of the bed into relative order, silently missing the presence of his other half. Unfortunately their time together was reserved for the evenings and weekends. Ventus would stay attached at the hip if he could manage it, but he knows that space is important. For both of them.

He rubs the tender crook of his neck.

Oh well. 

He takes what he can get.

\--

Vanitas is so fucking cute like this. The tears in his eyes reveal his weakness as Ventus layers on more sweet words and affections. His hands explore the expanse of hard body, tracing up chiseled abs and over broad shoulders littered with scars. He leans down to bring their chests flush, nuzzling into Vanitas’ neck and continuing his stream of admirations between soft kisses. He knows the kindness hurts worse than the bruises ever could. He whispers nonsense, layering it on like thick ropes that tighten with every sentiment.

“You’re so beautiful”

“You deserve everything you’ve ever wanted.”

“I see how hard you try”

“I love you”

“I want you”

In the back of his mind he knows he means it, but he’s not saying it so that Vanitas will listen and believe. He’s saying it because he loves the whimpers of denial. He feels the power in his words as strong hands tighten painfully around his thighs. He revels in it.

Nails dig into skin and his words stutter.

Vanitas twitches beneath him.

“ _Vanitas,_ ” he gasps as his wandering mouth finds soft lips and sharp teeth.

In a sick way, he wonders if this is the same feeling Vanitas gets when Ventus cries in pain. If the bruises are the same as the words, each an equally painful reflection of the other. Beyond reason, Ventus knows in his heart he likes the marks. He covets them. He loves the reminder in the morning. The ache that persists throughout the day until they are together again.

Their little secret.

And he’s curious if Vanitas feels the same.

If he holds these painful words close to his heart. Small, brutal reminders that someone cares. That he’s worth it. That he’s loved.

Ventus is aware that he’ll never get a straight answer. Vanitas has never been good at candid expression, preferring to mask his true feelings in cryptic poetry and insult.

He breaks their kiss, staring down into the hooded depths of Vanitas’ ruined expression, knowing that he’s the only one who could do this. Knowing that the love runs deep.

Ventus slides his hands up over Vanitas’ defined chest and up to gently cradle his head. He presses a chaste kiss to his other half’s cheekbone as their breaths continue to come heavy, hot, and completely in sync.

“You’re breathtaking.”

Vanitas’ eyes squeeze close as Ventus lowers himself, trailing a line of equally soft kisses down the twitching torso beneath him. There’s a keen as Ventus passes his destination completely, kissing and sucking on the tender skin where thigh meets groin. His thumb presses into the opposite side, massaging in gentle circles as a mischievous impulse rears its head. 

He’d like to return a favor.

Without warning, Ventus bites down into Vanitas’ inner thigh. Hard.

“YOU FUCKER!” 

Vanitas jolts upright in the bed, and there’s a hand tight in Ventus’ hair, yanking his head back with unrestrained force. The sting on his scalp makes him smile wider as he lets himself soak in Vanitas’ expression of surprise and rage. It’s honestly so cute, Ventus’ heart could burst. He can’t help but laugh.

“I swear, Ventus. You’re a menace. You’ve got everyone fooled with your little act, but deep down you’re evil as all shit.”

His head is roughly tossed aside as Vanitas flops back down on the mattress, his arm resting over his face, hiding his blush. Ventus smirks.

“Oh yeah? Tell me more about how evil I am, Mr. Heart of Pure Darkness.”

“You’re nasty. You play the victim. You look at everyone with your stupid doe eyes and they rush to preen over you. You probably get off on it. ‘Oh look at me, I’m angelic little Ventus, couldn’t harm a fly, don’t you just want to swoon and FAHHH---”

The impression, while sweet, is cut off abruptly as Ventus swallows Vanitas’ dick in one smooth motion. He presses his tongue up into the underside of the organ as he sucks, reveling in the feeling of the stiff ridge under soft flesh. He makes his way back up entirely too slowly, staring intently up at the sliver of eye visible beneath bicep.

“ _Bastard._ ”

Humming, he smiles around the dick in his mouth and goes back down, working one hand around the base and another underneath to fondle the heavy sack below. He’ll never get tired of these reactions.

After a moment, there’s a shuffle of movement and the hand returns to his hair, winding in and gripping tightly in a way that goes straight to his dick. Ventus relaxes and focuses on the sharp sensation, giving himself over and letting Vanitas set the pace. The smell of sex fogs his mind as he’s used, small chokes and groans make their way out of his mouth as Vanitas fucks a bit too deeply.

“Fuck. Stop.”

Vanitas yanks Ventus off roughly. Ventus giggles and crashes up and forward, catching Vanitas’ mouth in a wet and sloppy kiss, silently hoping that Vanitas can taste himself.

Vanitas pulls away after a beat and wipes his mouth with a grimace.

“God you’re so gross.” 

_Success._

Ventus lays down completely now, his entire weight pressing their bodies together. He can feel their erections between them, hot and hard on sensitive skin. He grinds his hips slowly, almost automatically. It's not often that Vanitas lets Ventus do whatever he wants, and it feels good have control. To attend to Vanitas like Vanitas attends to him.

With a fond sigh, Ventus begins to ramble once again.

“I love you so much Vanitas...you make me feel complete.” He trails a soft finger along the dips and curves of Vanitas’ arm. “I like not feeling alone. I like having someone to come home to. I like your sour attitude. I like it when you’re mean and I like the way you get embarrassed about your feelings.” His voice is soft and low, almost a whisper. “I like looking at your marks on me, I like knowing I’m yours as much as you are mine. I want to fuck you tonight. I want to make you cry.”

“ _Jesus Ventus._ ” 

Ventus tilts his head up to gauge Vanitas’ expression.

“Is that a yes?”

Vanitas can’t look at him, face beet red as he stares at the wall.

“Y-Yeah. I guess it is.”

Their heart rates both pick up in anticipation of what comes next.

Excited, Ventus pecks Vanitas’ neck as he picks himself up and shuffles over to the drawer of the bedside table. He licks his lips as he grabs a condom and a half-filled bottle of lubricant.

The pop of the cap is loud in the silent room as Ventus pours the liquid into his hand.

He leans forward and they kiss again as Ventus reaches down to slick Vanitas’ entrance.

Carefully, he hooks a single slender finger forward, pressing the blunt tip past the tight ring of muscle. A low groan makes its way out from the back of Vanitas’ throat.

Ventus takes his sweet time stretching his partner, pressing in and out at a painfully slow pace, making sure that Vanitas can feel every facet of his love. He kisses the whimpers out of Vanitas’ mouth and savors every excruciating moment.

Finally, Vanitas tilts his hips to give Ventus easier access, silently urging him to add a second finger. Ventus obliges, and then adds a third quickly after, scissoring the entrance open and exploring the inner walls with rapt fascination.

He enjoys it when Vanitas is rough with him. When he’s forced down and his options are taken from him. When they make quick and passionate love that feels like it should leave scars.

But he also enjoys this.

The slow unravelling of someone who always holds themself together so tightly. He enjoys slithering past Vantias’ guard and taking him apart. And the leaking precum on Vanitas’ stomach tells Ventus that he might just like it too.

Their mouths break apart as Ventus shoves his fingers in and out at a quicker pace, sensitive whimpers escape Vanitas’ lips in uncharacteristic pants, and his eyes shut softly. Ventus reaches deep with each thrust, playing Vanitas like an instrument, the sloppy sounds of wet flesh turning him on to a painful extent. He could do this all night. Draw out their pleasure with incessant fingering, giving Vanitas enough to feel but not enough to finish. 

He ponders on that thought for a second, imagining how long he could go before Vanitas calls him out on it. The body below him is squirming, hips rising to meet the thrust of his hand, mouth gaping open in obscene ecstasy as Ventus’ thumb brushes the base of Vanitas’ cock, adding to the pressure. Ventus’ own arousal is straining. He needs friction but he needs to see this out more.

“ _Ventussss,_ ” Vantias drawls impatiently and cracks open an eye to glare.

Ventus smiles and holds back another laugh. That didn’t take long at all.

Ventus takes the threat for what it is though and sits back, searching the sheets for the dropped items without breaking eye contact.

Finding what he needs, Ventus holds the shiny foil pack between his teeth as he pumps himself a few times, the sensation so, so welcome on his neglected erection.

Moving quickly he rips open the package and rolls the thin barrier down his length. He reopens the bottlecap and slicks himself, taking a moment too long to jerk off and watch Vanitas suffer.

“Ventus if you don’t get down here right now I’m going to toss you to the floor and fuck you raw.”

“ _Hmmmm_ ”

Ventus toys with the idea, the image not unwelcome.

“ _Ventus_.”

“Okay, Okay.” He leans forward and adjusts their positions, moving Vanitas’ thick thighs around his waist 

“Anything for you,” he says with a smile. Vanitas moans as Ventus pushes inside.

The tight heat is so much better than his hand. Ventus is overcome with emotion as he leans down, pushing Vanitas’ hips higher for an even better angle.

Their lips meet again in a quick and passionate kiss and Ventus starts moving, shallow at first but quickly building up his pace as he babbles incoherently.

“I love you Vanitas. I need you Vanitas. I want you to be happy. Ah - I want you to want me. I want you to need me.”

Strong arms wrap around Ventus’ neck and nails claw at his back as Vanitas grunts lewdly below. Ventus feels himself getting close, and reaches down to grip Vanitas’ own bouncing erection. He can feel the scratches breaking skin on his back but it only urges him on.

“I lov--”

“Shut. Ah - Up.”

Words are lost to the both of them as they work themselves up to climax.

Vanitas bites hard into Ventus’ shoulder as he comes, his hole twitching as he paints his chest with his seed.

Ventus follows not long after, driving in with deep and purposeful thrusts. He’s out of breath, but keeps their position for a beat to savor the aftershock.

With a sigh they crumple in on each other.

Vanitas quickly makes a move to extract himself, not one for cuddling, but Ventus won’t have it. He tangles his limbs in tighter, the sweat between them giving him more purchase and making it all but impossible for Vanitas to escape.

“You’re intolerable. Let me go get clean.”

“No. I want you here.”

“Selfish. Spoiled. You’re a brat Ventus.”

“I know. But I’m your brat.”

“Fuck you.”

“Mmmmm. Maybe in a bit.”


End file.
